1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus capable of maintaining a stable image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms a visible toner image on a photoconductor by supplying toner to an electrostatic latent image formed on the photoconductor, transfers the visible toner image to a recording medium, and then prints an image on the recording medium by fusing the transferred visible toner image on the recording medium.
Accordingly, the electrophotographic image forming apparatus may include a pickup unit for picking up the recording medium, a transport unit for transporting the picked up recording medium, an image forming unit for forming an image on the transported recording medium, and a fusing unit for fusing the image on the recording medium. Here, each unit may be supported by a frame.
When the image forming unit is exposed to vibration while the electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms an image, an image quality may deteriorate.
The vibration transmitted to the image forming unit may be generated by the image forming unit itself, or may be generated by a unit other than the image forming unit. For example, vibration may be generated in the transport unit for transporting the recording medium to the image forming unit. The vibration generated in the transport unit may be transmitted to the image forming unit through the frame supporting the transport unit. Accordingly, the image forming unit is instantaneously shaken, and thus it is difficult to maintain a stable image quality.